


Fly in Dallas; a GOT7 Pool Party!

by KimCharmaine



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fly in Dallas, GOT7 - Freeform, USA Tour, iGot7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine/pseuds/KimCharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You expected to see GOT7 at their first concert in Dallas, Texas for their FLY in the USA tour. But you didn't expect to find them swimming in a pool at the same hotel you and your friends are staying at! What do you do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly in Dallas; a GOT7 Pool Party!

It was only a month ago you stumbled upon the most exciting news you had ever experienced: GOT7 was going on tour—and no, you wouldn’t have to paddle your car a thousand miles through the ocean to see them. They were coming to your very home country of America! And not only that, they were coming to your very state, in the heart of Texas only a few hundred miles away from you! Only hell could keep you from attending this concert, and you’d punch Satan straight in the nose if he tried anything of the sort.

 

So, you wasted no time contacting all your IGOT7 friends who quickly threw in their money, forming a grand adventure of a lifetime to Dallas. In one month’s time, you’d be seeing your favorite Korean idols perform for you and for thousands of others!

 

And so the month, though it seemed to drag on, finally dwindled and the time had come to initiate all the detailed plans you and four of your closest friends made together (you even had custom GOT7 tanktops made with everyone’s choice bias on the backs). After many hours of driving and dancing to nothing but Korean pop, you all arrived at the _SpringHill Suites_ in Downtown Dallas.

 

Sitting in your massive suite (which provided three queen-sized beds and a bathroom big enough to turn into yet another room), the five of you eagerly anticipated for tomorrow. Although, it became clear that sleeping would not be an option for a while, so you decided for a late-night swim since the pool stayed open until 1AM.

 

Being “cutsie”, you all put on your GOT7 tanktops to be modest as you ran down the hallways to the pool. You prayed no one else would be in it (especially in the hot tub—that’s always annoying). But upon opening the door, the five of you were instantly discouraged by several boys splashing around in the hotel’s outdoor swimming pool. It even made you feel uncomfortable to have so many boys around while you wore so little clothing there in the dark (the area was not lit very well).

 

The five of you awkwardly circled around to the emptiest part of the pool, while seven other boys wrestled each other into the deep, laughing and splashing and choking.

 

“Are we getting in?” Asked one of your friends.

 

“Of course,” you decided, but just before you summed up enough courage to take off your tanktop, a huge wave of chlorine water splashed you from behind. “Hey!” You yelled, whipping around to find an extremely handsome Asian boy staring at you in the pool, with a beautiful jaw-line and gauges in his ears.

 

“Uh…” he looked at you with black eyes you could hardly see in the dark. “I soddee…uh,” then he glanced at another boy with blonde hair—they were all Asian you noticed now, all looking at you.

 

“I’m so sorry,” said the blonde in perfect English, unlike the gauged one. “We were playing too roughly. Are you okay?” He got out of the pool and handed you a towel to dry off your custom-made GOT7 tank top now sopping wet. Instead, he dried it off for you.

 

Then he read the name on the back.

 

“Oh?” He stopped. “Jackson? GOT7 Jackson?”

 

You crossed your toes nervously in the peculiar situation you’ve found yourself (all your other friends hadn’t said a word), and finally answered, “Yes. How do you know?”

 

“That’s me!” You whipped around as fast as you did the first time, getting a good look at his facial features. Rectangular eyebrows that softened the Chinese-curvature of his doe-brown eyes, a square jawline and gentle expression that defined who Jackson really was.

 

“Jackson…?” You whispered. He nodded with an over-expressive smile on his face, looking back to all his other GOT7 brothers. You followed his gaze and, sure enough, every single member was there. BamBam was riding Yugeom’s back, Junior and JB were resting against the wall staring at you and Youngjae and Mark were shoving each other around trying to be as quiet as possible as to not interrupt. The rest of your friends gathered closer to listen, and one waved at a member shyly. He waved back without hesitation.

 

“You’re here for our concert tomorrow?” Jackson asked, giving you the towel now after making sure most of the water was dried out from your tank top. All you could do was nod silently.

 

“Wow!” He exclaimed, “Our first day in America and we already have fans! Thank you! Thank you!” He wrapped his muscular arm around you, bare to his boardshorts, and gave you a grateful hug. You nearly suffocated just by PG-rated skin contact alone, but Jackson was being beckoned back.

 

“It’s cold up there!” BamBam shouted on Yugeom’s back. “Let’s go into the hot tub, hyungs! It looks like we have ladies to keep us company too~” He wiggled his eyebrows at your friend who had his name on her back, and Yugeom surprise-dunked the overly-ambitious BamBam into the pool for the comment (you were sure that your friend would never be able to recover from it—and that was okay).

 

“Yes,” agreed Jackson, who started pulling you to the hot tub. “Join us!”

 

But you clung to the towel, wrapping it around you and stopped just enough for Jackson to notice it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

You looked down at your toes, and tucked your mouth in the folds of your hands tightly pressing into your heart-pounding chest. Jackson understood, which you should have seen coming because his empathy for people always dumbfounded you—this was why you cared for him so much. His heart was solid gold, and lots of times people missed that. You definitely didn’t.

 

“I see,” whispered Jackson. “I think you’re a beautiful American girl. You should not be ashamed of yourself or your body. Do not strive to be like those girls on the magazines, or the idols in Korea; they all look the same. Accept yourself for who you are. That’s what I did and am still doing. I am no idol, too. I am just a boy you do not need to impress. Okay?”

 

While listening to his words, which came so gently and genuinely, your nervous heart started to melt and you nodded. If Jackson could do it under the pressure of millions of fans and critiques, you could do it, too, without them.

 

Jackson acknowledged your decision and left you to remove your tank top (your swimsuit still covered you well, but also was very cute according to your friends). You joined your friends and GOT7 into the hot tub, and sat next to Jackson. He put his arm up on the rim of the tub behind you casually and whispered in your ear, “Told you that you were beautiful.” He smiled, then continued his conversation with the others—something about green tea. “I’m telling you _it works_!” He shouted.

 

And so the twelve of you became as acquainted as the language barrier could allow (even then, your friends and their biases connected very well) and grew fond of each other by 1AM. When the pool closed, Jackson hugged you goodbye and the two groups split your separate ways for you knew they had to sleep before they practiced for their first US concert tomorrow, and you and your friends had a _lot_ to talk about.

 

By the end of your trip, you had met GOT7 one more time for a hi-touch and photos at their concert (which was amazing, by the way) and they definitely remembered you all. With photos as evidence of your connection, Jackson vowed he would never forget you and, of course, would come see you again in Dallas next year.

 

The End!


End file.
